


A Little Help

by Lucky_13



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Old work, pp1, staubrey - Freeform, very minor bechloe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 01:00:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13916004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucky_13/pseuds/Lucky_13
Summary: Aubrey’s been feeling the pressures of her final semester at college, but luckily, Stacie’s here to offer some help. (old story, set in PP1)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Old story from waaaaay back in 2013 that I've decided to post here. Set in PP1. Did I mention this was old?

“Five minute break and then we are finishing up with thirty minutes of cardio.”

“What!”

The entire group groaned collectively at Aubrey. Just because she had now agreed to let Beca handle their new set list, didn’t mean she generously handed over other captain rights as well. She was still responsible for making sure they stayed on top of their game. This was her final year at Barden and she was going to make it count goddammit. The Bellas were going to take first place at the nationals if it was that last thing she did.

“You heard me loud and clear. Now get a move on it.” She clapped her hands twice and shot each of them a look that said she was not kidding. “Amy, I can see you.”

The Australian student had been slowly inching away from the group towards the exit of the practice room. “Aw come on… We should have gotten out of rehearsals an hour ago!”

“Yeah Aubrey, practice has been pretty tough for the past few weeks,” Jessica piped up. “Maybe we could take it easy for a bit…?” Everybody else nodded along profusely, in hopes that their captain would take a hint.

“Aca-scuse me?” The blonde looked horribly offended. “The nationals are coming up and you want to  _take it easy_? We’ve been working on an entirely new set list for less than a month, we’ve barely got the whole choreography down, and you want to  _take it easy_?” She took a threatening step towards the entire group, and everybody except Chloe flinched backwards.

“Aubrey, I think we’ve all worked really hard, and I think we’re in a pretty good place right now,” Beca said in attempts to ease her worries.

“Look, you and I might not have the same standards  _Mitchell_ ,” she snapped. “Everyone, stop lazing around and get moving. We’ve already wasted five minutes with this nonsensical chit-chat. One more word and I will personally rip your vocal chords out, so start jogging aca-bitches!”

 

* * *

 

When rehearsals came to an end at last, the Bellas sluggishly packed up their belongings, aching all over from the extra workout that their blonde dictator demanded.

“Lady needs to pull that stick out of her ass,” Cynthia Rose muttered under her breath. “She’s never worked us this hard before!”

“Yeh, what is  _up_  with her?” Fat Amy eyed the blonde in question from across the room. “She’s like a Tasmanian devil on her period.”

“Guys, she’s probably really stressed about her thesis. Chloe’s been pretty busy with hers too,” Beca added in Aubrey’s defense. Ever since the pitch pipe had been handed over (albeit not so graciously) to the DJ, Beca had been putting a little more effort into getting along with the blonde. And also, there’s the minor detail that Chloe and her had begun dating so… being civil to Aubrey was not exactly an option.

The redhead found the perfect moment to appear alongside Beca, wrapping a hand lightly around her wrist. “Yeah guys, she’s just feeling the pressure. She’s been working on her valedictorian speech all night.”

The group that had gathered glanced over at their leader, who was presently going over with Denise a list of things she had to improve on for the next meeting.

“I think she’s sexually frustrated,” Lilly whispered under her breath.

Cynthia Rose snapped her fingers and immediately pointed towards the Asian girl. “Oh my god that is totally it.”

“Who is sexually frustrated?” Stacie bounced into their conversation.

“Aubrey,” nearly everyone in the group groaned, save for Chloe, who was stifling her laughter by biting her lips.

“Girl needs to get laid.”

“We should help.”

“What? How?”

“Guys, I don’t think Bree–”

“Have you seen her lately? She seriously needs it.”

“Especially since you two have been getting some.”

“Hey! Chloe and I–”

“Dude. Like I said, girl needs to get freakin’ laid.”

“All of you, stop this at _once_.”

Everybody froze at the command and turned around sheepishly.

“I am perfectly fine, and I do not need to get ‘laid,’” she emphasized the last word with air quotations, rolling her eyes in dismissal. “Please, save your breath for our next rehearsals.” With that, she spun around, grabbed her bag and left.

Chloe watched her roommate leave with concern. “I should go guys. I think I’ll have to make us dinner tonight to reverse the damage you’ve all caused,” she commented with a wink. She moved to pull Beca aside to give them a little more privacy for a moment, which in all honesty, was a complete failure since all of the Bellas continued to watch them like hawks. They squealed exaggeratedly when Chloe finally leaned in to give the shorter girl a kiss on the lips.

“So I’ll see you tomorrow?” the redhead whispered, clutching lightly at the hem of the freshman’s shirt. Beca only nodded numbly as she watched her girlfriend exit the practice room.

“There is no way that Aubrey isn’t sexually frustrated from seeing  _that_  all the time,” Fat Amy remarked.

“Who we can set her up with…?” Lilly wondered.

“Hmm, I think I can find a few candidates,” Stacie said with a wink. This was kind of her area of expertise. “Don’t worry guys, I got this one. I promise you, that girl will get some by the end of next week.”

“Should we bet on it?” Cynthia Rose asked, only to receive reprimanding looks.

“Count on it,” was all Stacie had to say.

 

* * *

 

“Hey!”

“Hey there sexy.”

Stacie didn’t even hide the rolling of her eyes at the boy’s greeting. She let him capture her lips with his in a swift movement, and followed him inside his room. They made out for a good ten minutes before Stacie pushed the guy back a little and broke their kiss.

“Jeff, I wanted to ask you something.”

He moved to trail kisses along the Bella’s slender neck. “What?”

“Would you sleep with Aubrey?”

“Yeah, sure,” he mumbled, slipping a hand under her shirt.

“Really? Okay, great.” That was easier than she had thought.

They kissed for a couple more minutes when Jeff suddenly pulled away.

“Hold on a sec. Aubrey as in that psycho-puke-face from your acapella thing?” he asked with a disgusted look. He was quick to learn that that was not the right thing to say to your hook-up buddy, as he earned a shove and a slap in the seconds that followed.

“Yes, that Aubrey, and she’s not a psycho you fucking asshole.” Stacie pushed him off of her and straightened her skirt. “You know what, forget I asked. We’re done here.” The brunette stomped off and Jeff didn’t hear from her again.

 

—

 

“Would you sleep with my friend Aubrey?”

“Is she ugly?”

“No, far from it actually.”

“Can I see a picture?”

Stacie sighed in exasperation and held out her phone for the guy to see.

“Dude… No way. I had Lit with her last year and that girl has got the longest stick up her-“

“Thanks for your time,” she snapped as she walked away.

 

—

 

“Would you sleep with my friend Aubrey?”

“Uh, if I wanted to have my vocal chords ripped out.”

“Right…”

 

—

 

“Would you sleep with my friend Aubrey?”

“Sure, if you pay me two-hundred bucks.”

“Goodbye.”

 

—

 

Stacie fell back on her bed and groaned in exhaustion. The week was about over and she still hadn’t found anybody who was willing to have sex with Aubrey. It didn’t help that the ICCA finals mishap from the previous year became an internet sensation the night it happened. Almost everybody at Barden knew about it, despite Aubrey’s attempts at covering up the dent in her reputation with other noteworthy academic achievements at the college. The task had been unexpectedly tiring for Stacie, especially since she had gotten nowhere. She groaned into her pillow and called one of her hook-up buddies over for a quick pick-me-up.

Twenty minutes later, she had a tall, handsome latin boy in her room, unbuttoning her shirt as they kissed on her bed.

“Qué hermosa… You have a… cómo se dice… a voluptuous body. Es beautiful.”

Xavier was one of Stacie’s favorite guys to hook up with. He was always so attentive and willing to please. And many found his accent to be irresistible.

The Bella moved to take his shirt off and admired his toned body. He must do crazy abs and cardio.

Cardio.

“Hey Xavier. Can I ask you something?”

“Of course. Siempre, mi amor. What you want to ask?” He trailed his hands down her body.

“Would you sleep with my friend Aubrey? She’s been really stressed out, and she needs to let go a little.”

Xavier tilted his head to one side in contemplation. “Hmm. No sé… Es que, I don’ know this Aubrey. I know you, Stacie. I trust you, Stacie.”

The Bella dropped her head onto her pillow in a huff. Seeing the disappointed look on her face, Xavier spoke up again. “Quizás… Maybe it is better for Stacie to be there too? To ehm… get acquainted?”

The brunette snapped open her eyes at a thought.

“Wait. That’s brilliant.”

Stacie smiled radiantly up at Xavier and gave him a wet kiss on the lips. “You’re brilliant.” She slipped out from underneath him and buttoned up her shirt. “Thank you Xavier, you are the best!” She gave him one last peck on the cheek and bolted from the room. The latino boy was left speechless and unsatisfied, wondering why his suggestion for a threesome ended up with him all alone.

 

* * *

  

Aubrey Posen was sitting at her desk, revising her valedictorian speech for the sixth time while memorizing vocabulary for her final exams. Chloe was over at Beca’s which gave her plenty of quiet time to focus. She left her computer momentarily to grab something from the kitchen, when she suddenly heard a knock on their door.

_Who the hell could it be…_

It was a little past nine already and clearly she hadn’t invited anybody over. She took a quick glance at the peephole and opened the door in surprise.

“Aubrey, hi!”

The blonde eyed her visitor with confusion. “Stacie?”

“Is Chloe here?”

“No she’s not. I think she and Beca-“

“Perfect!”

The tall brunette let herself in and shut the door behind her, since she noticed that Aubrey was still a little taken aback by the unexpected visit. Stacie only smiled as she slipped her hand in the blonde’s and tugged her towards the bedroom.

“This is your room right?”

“Uhm, yes?”

Stacie led them in and turned to close the door. Aubrey’s eyes widened even more when she heard the distinct  _click_  of the lock. “What are you…”

“Relax Bree.” In one swift motion, the younger girl pulled her own shirt over her head.

“Stacie!” Her hands flew to cover her eyes. “What are you doing?!”

But the brunette only met her panic with a contrastingly soothing voice. “Stop worrying Bree, just let it go.” She moved until the gap between them vanished, gently peeled the blonde’s hands away from her face and closed in for a kiss.

What started out as paralysis led to a fleeting moment of resistance that just ended up being reciprocation. Aubrey’s mind went completely blank, and her initial attempts to nudge the younger woman away quickly became futile. The invitingly soft lips on her own took her completely by surprise. She didn’t know what to do with herself, and so she didn’t do anything except let Stacie take the lead and respond with instinct. The brunette took this as a good sign and carefully led them to the bed, easing the older girl down. It began intoxicatingly slow, but as soon as Aubrey gasped for air, Stacie took the opportunity to deepen the kiss. She straddled the Bellas captain and quickly worked to take her sweatshirt off. Stacie’s eyes glazed over in approval when she saw that Aubrey was only wearing a purple lacy bra underneath. She had ample, beautiful breasts, and seeing her captain sprawled out so uncharacteristically on a bed, panting, shivering and vulnerable… Stacie felt a level of arousal she had never experienced before.

Aubrey laid there all flustered as she watched the girl above eyeing her body up and down, and she couldn’t help but feel extremely self-conscious. Stacie saw that she began to move to cover up her chest and immediately held her wrists to stop her. She leaned in close, leaving warm kisses from the side of the blonde’s neck up to her ear, and finally whispering, “You’re gorgeous.” The brunette decided to discard the rest of her own clothing first to help set Aubrey at ease. She shifted her hands down her toned stomach and slipped off her own skirt, along with her thong, and casually tossed them aside. She tried to contain her smirk when she looked up to see the blonde’s gaze fixed at her smooth crotch, and at the back of her mind, made a mental note that the Bellas captain definitely wasn’t as straight as she had originally thought. Stacie reached back to unclasp her bra and flung it aside, noticing a set of blue eyes snap up to her chest immediately. This time, she didn’t even hold back a chuckle as she leaned in once more to capture Aubrey’s trembling lips in hers. With the senior distracted, Stacie decided to take the opportunity to remove her bra. The blonde moaned louder than expected when she boldly cupped her chest with her hands. Stacie smiled against her lips and gradually shifted her fingers lower and lower until they reached the top of Aubrey’s pajama pants. She ignored the gasp and went on to slide them down.

Aubrey broke away from their heated kiss. “W-wait… We… We shouldn’t…” Her whimpers sounded pathetic even to herself. Never in her life had she felt so conflicted about something she wanted so badly.

Stacie only smiled patiently. She resumed her position, straddling the older girl’s body and reached up to begin massaging the stiff muscles on Aubrey’s shoulders. Aubrey’s eyes snapped shut immediately and she moaned at the much needed relief. She bit her lip, too embarrassed to hear the sounds that were coming out of her own mouth. She really shouldn’t be enjoying this. She had a speech to finish… words and definitions to memorize… Stacie gave another hard squeeze and Aubrey moaned again. They hadn’t even gotten to the sex yet and she was practically coming undone beneath her simply through touch. This was ridiculous. This was… She felt a hand move lower to her chest and all cohesive thought went out the window. “Stace…” She couldn’t help whispering her name.

Watching the senior under her was making Stacie so aroused, she almost lost concentration. The brunette licked her lips and kissed her fully once more, before slipping further down, to her neck, to her chest, her stomach, past her belly button, all the way down to her destination.

“Oh.”

Aubrey gripped a handful of soft brown hair and bit down on her lip hard.

God she needed this.

 

* * *

  

The Bellas’ captain was a little quieter than usual the day of the next rehearsal. There was a noticeable lack of snarky antagonistic comments about Fat Amy arriving late, Lilly’s recent distracting obsession with voodoo dolls, or Beca’s general inattentiveness. Nobody thought too much about it, until five o’clock came, their usual time for dismissal, and Aubrey surprisingly announced that they should wrap it up. Almost everybody stood motionless with their mouths agape. Acting as if nothing was out of the ordinary, Aubrey turned away from everyone and sipped at her water bottle before announcing, “Today’s practice was good, but we’ve still got a lot to work on. Our moves for the third song weren’t synchronized enough, and Beca, you came in a little too fast on the next one.” She just had to add a little bit of criticism, as if that would cover up the fact that she let them all out on time. She decided not to stand around to let them scrutinize her so she moved to the other side of the room to pack up her bags.

While some of the Bellas took advantage of this and left quickly before their captain changed her mind, a number of them were too perplexed to even move.

Cynthia Rose shook her head. “What is going on…?”

“I am actually kind of scared,” Beca muttered.

“PMS over?”

“Guys, Bree being nice isn’t the end of the world,” Chloe said, bumping shoulders with her DJ.

“Maybe she finally got to release some of her sexual frustration,” mumbled Lilly.

“Oh my god,” Beca began. She widened her eyes and scoped for Stacie. “Oh my god, you did it didn’t you?”

The brunette actually found herself blushing at the sudden attention. “Well I…”

“High five!” Fat Amy cried, but Stacie met her hand with much less enthusiasm.

“Who’d you hook her up with?” Chloe asked excitedly. She knew something was off with her roommate the entire day, but every time she asked, the blonde would change the subject or outright refuse to talk.

“Well I…”

“Betcha simply asked one of your booty calls, eh?”

“I can’t believe she actually did it.”

“Not as prim as I thought.”

“What’s his name? Was he a hottie?”

“I…”

“Was this a one-time thing or are they going to continue hooking up?”

“God, let’s hope for the latter. Didn’t you see how much bitchiness was toned down?”

“Guys, I am literally right here.”

For the second time, everybody froze from being caught talking so blatantly about their captain behind her back. Chloe gave her roommie a look that said they would have a conversation later, but Aubrey only rolled her eyes in response.

“Hi five for getting laid aca-bitch!” Aubrey winced and tried to inch away, but when Fat Amy mumbled something about not leaving her hanging, she relented.

“Was he a wild one in bed?”

Aubrey figured that at this point, she really couldn’t pretend like nothing happened anymore. “It’s nobody’s business.”

Chloe leaned in closer to the unsuspecting blonde and reached up to tug at the scarf she was wearing.

“Chloe!” she chastised as she flinched away, but the motion only loosened the fabric.

“Oooooooh, that’s some fancy hickey you got there Aubrey.”

The blonde widened her eyes and slapped a hand over her neck while trying to tie the scarf back. The rest of the girls giggled and despite all her efforts not to, Aubrey shot a look at Stacie, who was trying her best to stifle her laughter. She blushed and quickly repositioned the scarf. “Alright aca-bitches, since all of you are so unwilling to leave, I’m guessing that you have nothing better to do than to stick around and do thirty more minutes of cardio.”

At that remark, everybody snapped their mouths shut and bolted from the scene as soon as they can. Aubrey caught a wink from Stacie as the brunette left. She sighed heavily as she felt Chloe’s arm loop through her own, and let the redhead finally drag her out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

“One more time, from the top.”

“Again??”

“Did you not hear me?”

“Ughhhh…”

“Aubrey, have mercy…”

“We just keep doing it over and over and over-”

“Amy, I would appreciate it if you keep the whining to a minimum. And Beca, stop staring at Chloe’s ass. I need you all to  _focus_. Now, again. From the top!”

 

—

 

One long hour later, the Bellas flopped down on the seats at the auditorium, barely having enough energy to leave the room even though they had already been brusquely dismissed by an unsatisfied Aubrey.

“What ever happened to getting blondie loosened up?”

“I think I am going to die.”

“Oh don’t be such a baby.” Chloe patted her girlfriend on the thigh as she plopped down beside her. Behind them, Fat Amy frantically fanned herself with her sheet music.

“Oh my god I am burning over here!”

“I swear, if she keeps this up, I am quitting,” Cynthia Rose grumbled as she grabbed her bag.

“Oh no you won’t,” Chloe returned with a knowing smile. She did feel bad for having to work everyone this hard though, and she knew that Aubrey was pushing it a little too far today. “You know what, I’ll try to talk to her later. Get her to ease up a bit.”

Stacie cocked her head at the comment and smirked before grabbing her water bottle. She headed over to the water fountain where their captain was getting a drink. “Hey Aubrey.”

The blonde nearly jumped at the sound of her voice, but managed for the most part to maintain her composure. “Stacie. What’s up?”

“I wanted to ask you a few question about my parts. Do you have time to stay behind and talk about it for a bit?”

Aubrey scanned the room before finally responding with a quiet, “Sure.”

She eyed Stacie cautiously as the girl went to grab her music, trying her very best not to linger for too long on the slim figure across the room. The senior took a long drink of water and moved to the whiteboard to distract herself.

“Hey Bree, Becs and I are grabbing some pizza for dinner, do you want to come with?”

Aubrey didn’t look back from her erasing. “No, don’t wait up. I have to talk to Stacie about her part.”

“Alright, well, text me if you want me to get you something.”

“Will do. Thanks Chlo.”

As the rest of the girls filtered out of the room, Beca mouthed a quiet “Get her laid” over to Stacie. The taller brunette could only smile back widely. When the last of the Bellas had left and there were only the two of them remaining in the practice room, Stacie finally felt comfortable enough to approach the blonde with confidence.

Without a word, she slipped her hand in Aubrey’s. The familiar touch sent tingles shooting up her arm and the Bellas’ captain immediately dropped the whiteboard eraser.

“Stace…” Within the next few seconds she found herself being dragged along to the corner of the room and guided into a janitor’s closet. “What are you–”

“Shhh.” She was suddenly silenced by Stacie’s long fingers against her lips. “Somebody’s been a little high-strung lately,” came a girlish whisper in a rush of warm breath next to her ear. Aubrey couldn’t help but shiver, even as the younger girl giggled.

“Stacie, I really don’t think…”

The brunette grasped tightly onto her hands. “Don’t Bree. Don’t think.”

And in a fraction of a breath, Stacie’s lips were on her own. How this kept happening, she really didn’t know.

 

* * *

 

There was something so novel, so risky and exhilarating and quite frankly,  _hot_ , about making out with a certain Stacie Conrad in a tiny dark closet. It wasn’t that Aubrey had ever intended to put herself in that situation. And it wasn’t that she intended for it to happen again. But this Stacie Conrad could be so very persistent and persuasive when it came to matters like this. And she was getting increasingly better at it too.

There were days when Aubrey would practically radiate anxiety in a ten foot radius, and Stacie could tell exactly when she was just about to snap. It was ridiculous, how observant of the blonde’s habits Stacie could be, and it was even more ridiculous how she knew exactly how to fix her. A quick shove into an empty classroom or the last bathroom stall, a kiss right below the jaw with a couple of squeezes over her tense shoulders, and Aubrey’s stress level could be reduced by half for at least two to three days. It was like a puzzle for the younger girl — finding the right moves, the right combinations that would yield the best and most effective results.

It always started out with the same kind of resistance, put up as a front more for Aubrey’s satisfaction of having at least “tried” to resist than anything else. They both knew that Stacie’s coaxing was in actuality an empty gesture. All she needed to do was instigate and the blonde would follow through between murmurs of feigned reluctance. 

Aubrey absolutely hated to admit it, but the high that came along with their little pick-me-up sessions left her thinking about those pink lips on her neck and slender fingers around her waist more often than not. Each time was an unnecessary reminder of what more the brunette can do. Aubrey thought she could easily go on with her daily routine by putting their little hook-ups behind her, but after every time, being able to taste the younger girl’s lips again after days of not touching, not feeling… Aubrey sensed deep in her gut that she was slowly getting sucked in. And she absolutely hated it. She really didn’t have time for any of this. No, she won’t get so easily distracted. She shouldn’t.

But then… But then Stacie shows up one evening while she was all alone in hers and Chloe’s apartment, with take-out and wine (how did she even get that when she’s a minor?), and that afternoon’s practice was a particularly stressful one because they were merely two weeks away from the nationals so Aubrey naturally had a freak out moment, and she also had an important research paper that was due Monday and another exam to study for on Tuesday, and Aubrey’s feeling so stressed she could throw up a buffet — but then Stacie shows up with fresh food and a warm smile on her face, and despite all warnings going off in her brain, Aubrey lets her in.

They ate a late dinner in the living room as they watched some show on TV, exchanging insignificant commentary about the people and the places on screen. None of it mattered to Aubrey one bit, and despite Stacie’s initial remark that it was one of her favorite shows, she noticed that the brunette barely paid any attention. The girl’s eyes, instead, were on her own, watching with a kind of shyness that Aubrey had never really seen before. Something had changed in the last few times they’ve met up for a “stress-relief session,” as Stacie would call it, and the older girl felt this slight shift in her movements, her touches, and her kisses. Her hands seem to linger longer, trailing up and down Aubrey’s spine delicately, not merely touching but  _feeling_. And the younger girl would occasionally have this look in her eyes, quietly observant, but more than anything else, tender.

“Do you want popcorn?” Stacie’s attention was suddenly taken from the television screen.

“What kind is it?”

“Kettle.” Aubrey gave her a small smile.

“Oh, I  _love_  kettle corn. Yes please!”

This was the first time they had ever hung out with just the two of them. After dinner they decided to put on a movie, which ended up being background noise halfway through when a conversation struck up. They began talking about classes, about music, about high school, and they soon realized they were learning completely new information that they’d never known about each other before. Besides Chloe and a very selected few, Aubrey had never had many friends to talk to, mostly because she occupied a lot of her time on school work and any other extracurricular activities geared towards shaping her future career. Being able to talk to Stacie about anything and everything, and not having to worry so much about being judged and scrutinized, was surprisingly refreshing. It was surprising too that the younger girl took so much interest in her, listening with a never wavering and genuine attentiveness. With Stacie, Aubrey could talk about the big things, but also the little, trivial things as well, and all of it would matter just the same. She didn’t feel the pressure to be perfect. She didn’t feel the pressure to be anything but herself.

“Are you a dog person or a cat person?”

“Hmm. I think dog.” Aubrey was now stretched out on the couch while Stacie sat close by on the floor with her back leaning against it. “What about you?” the blonde returned the question.

“I don’t know actually. Maybe cat. Baby kittens are  _super_  cute,” she gushed as she hugged a pillow tight.

“ _Some_ ,” Aubrey emphasized. “I had to cat-sit for a friend who was taking a trip to Venezuela once, and I swear that cat was the reincarnation of Stalin.”

They both giggled for a bit, Aubrey caught up in her memory of the cat as Stacie tried to picture it in her mind.

“Have you ever been to Venezuela?” the younger girl asked.

“No. I’d like to though. I heard it’s beautiful.”

“Me too. The food, the culture, the people…” Stacie stretched out her long legs under the coffee table and sighed softly at the ideas of travel. “Do you know Xavier? He’s Venezuelan. I was so jealous when he showed me pictures from his trips home.”

There’s a beat of silence before Aubrey speaks up. “Xavier, on the soccer team? Don’t you two… Don’t you two have something going on…?”

Stacie blushed at her friend’s comment. Usually, her sexcapades and hook-ups were matters that she took in stride, things she willingly and openly talked about. She knew that others found her attractive, and all she wanted was to look for a bit of fun. But with Aubrey… when it came to Aubrey, for some reason she felt a little embarrassed. Knowing for herself that she was “hot” and “sexy,” with the validation of lines of men who wanted her, was no longer enough, because it suddenly mattered what Aubrey thought of her… because… she liked Aubrey. A lot.

“Well?”

Stacie snapped out of her thoughts and realized that the senior was still waiting for an answer.

“No…” she began. “Well, we used to kind of hook up, but actually, I haven’t seen him since last month.” Those words came as a surprise to Stacie herself. In the last couple of weeks, she failed to notice that she hadn’t been hooking up with anyone. Well, anyone else besides Bellas captain Aubrey Posen.

“Oh,” was all the blonde could say.

They didn’t say anything for a brief moment, allowing their thoughts to linger.

When Stacie turned to meet the older girl’s gaze, she felt something pass between them. Their eyes locked for what seemed like minutes, and they didn’t know why but both could feel their hearts beginning to beat faster and faster… until a loud crashing sound that came from the TV broke them away from their trance. Aubrey sat up, a faint blush on her cheeks, as she reached for her glass of wine and took a long sip. Stacie looked away and reached for her own drink as well. Their eyes fell on the television screen again, but they were not paying any attention to the moving images.

Eventually, Stacie decided to break the uncomfortable silence.

“Do you want me to do your nails?”

There was a pause before the brunette looked back in inquisition.

“Sure.”

 

—

 

Aubrey went to grab her box of nail polish and other supplies while Stacie cleaned up the coffee table a bit.

“I don’t have too many colors.”

“That’s okay.”

The blonde turned off the television and put on some music instead, as she was sure both of them were not watching anyway.

“This is a cute color.” She saw Stacie hold up a bottle as she moved to sit down next to her on the floor.

“Yeah I really like that one.”

“Okay, then let’s do this, aaand…” Stacie picked out another one from the box. “…this.”

“Both?”

“Yeah. It’ll be cute,” the younger girl smiled. “Now give me your hand.”

 

—

 

Aubrey really didn’t think it through when she agreed to let Stacie do her nails, because now, the brunette has her hand and they were sitting really close and were actually  _touching_. All she could think of was how the girl’s floral perfume smelled, how delicate her hands were, and the way their knees brushed up against each others in every subtle movement. When Aubrey caught herself gradually leaning closer, she stopped and tried hard to focus on watching Stacie paint her nails instead, alternating between colors with each finger. It did look cute, but the blonde soon found her eyes trail from her own hands to Stacie’s, up her slender arms…to her neck…then to her chest. God, and to think she had seen the girl naked….

“Done!”

Aubrey quickly averted her gaze back down to her fingers.

“Wow, Stace, this looks great! Thanks!”

“Anytime.”

 

—

 

When Stacie finally checked her phone, she was shocked by how late it was already.

“Oh my god it’s one.” Aubrey widened her eyes and checked her own phone. “I guess I’d better go…” Stacie said, albeit not very willingly, as she got up and gathered her purse.

“Oh, okay.”

Aubrey got up as well and the two of them headed towards the door in awkward silence. The blonde moved to open the door to let her friend out.

“Thanks for um, thanks for dinner… and for coming over,” Aubrey said, trying to show how grateful she was with a smile.

Stacie reciprocated with one of her own. “No problem. I hope you had fun.”

They stood looking at each other for a long moment, before the brunette stepped forward to give her friend a hug. The sudden contact caught Aubrey off guard for a second before she finally leaned in and slipped her arms around the other girl’s waist.

It suddenly hit her, how much Stacie cared, how the brunette personally made the effort to spend time and help her relax, help her keep her mind from racing and her stress from pushing her over the edge.

Stacie began to pull away from their hug but didn’t get to move too far because in the next second Aubrey was kissing her and— Aubrey was actually the one  _kissing_ her this time, and that act alone made her feel so deliriously happy, she didn’t hesitate to pull their bodies close again. She faintly heard the sound of a door closing behind her, but that didn’t matter too much as she was consumed by the way Aubrey tasted, a little like the wine she had brought over except sweeter, so much sweeter. She dropped her purse and ran her hands along the blonde’s body, trying to feel as much as she could. Eventually they backed up against a wall, kissing and humming and giggling as they slid down the hall to Aubrey’s bedroom, slamming the door behind them without a care.

 

* * *

  

When Aubrey blinked her eyes open the next morning — or rather, early afternoon, she felt an unfamiliar weight across her stomach. She looked around her bed in confusion, only to let her gaze soften at the recognition of a certain brunette lying right next to her. Aubrey bit her lip to contain a smile as she trailed her fingers up and down the arm across her abdomen. This was a first. Stacie never slept over before. Every time they’d hook up, she usually gave Aubrey one final kiss on the lips and left right after.

The younger girl stirred a little and her arm flexed to pull her human pillow closer.

Despite hating surprises, Aubrey had to admit that she wasn’t too bothered by this one.

 

* * *

 

“Oh stop it.”

“What? I didn’t say anything?”

“You know that you’re going to have to get along with Bree at some point in time…” Chloe unlocked the front door and pushed it open. “Especially when you’re dating this girl!” She pointed to herself with a wide grin.

“Yeah, yeah…” Beca rolled her eyes, but finally moved to give Chloe a peck on the lips. “Fine, well, we can ask her to lunch or something…”

At those words, the redhead beamed at her girlfriend and gave her a long kiss. “Thank you.” The two of them walked into the apartment and closed the door behind them.

“Whoa, what happened here?”

They both looked into the living room to see the pillows on the couch in a disarray, and empty wine glasses and dishes on the coffee table.

“Oh my god..” Chloe whispered. “She had someone over…!”

“Oh my god, I wonder who it is…” Beca looked towards the direction of Aubrey’s room and wondered if she and her bed buddy were still there. She was just about to walk over to the bedroom door when her foot stumbled on something. “Whoops.”

She picked up a pink purse that was lying on the floor.

“That’s not Aubrey's…” Chloe mumbled after scrutinizing it for a moment.

The two of them exchanged a look for a second before Beca promptly opened it up to search its contents.

“Oh, it’s Stacie’s,” she said simply, showing Chloe the student ID she found inside. She then put it back in its place and set the purse on a nearby table.

The two of them stood there for a moment in silence, looking around the room a couple of times before settling their gaze on each other blankly. Before anything could be said, they heard a door squeak open.

Beca and Chloe turned around to see Aubrey, eyes wide like a deer caught in headlights, and Stacie biting her lip behind her, both dressed only in shirts.

Everybody blinked for half a minute.

“Oh my god…”

“Oh my god!”

“Chloe…”

“Stacie!?”

“Bree.”

“Beca…”

“…”

“…”

“…”

“Well. I guess that makes five out of ten.”

“…”

“That’s fifty percent.”

“…”

“Wait ‘til Fat Amy hears about thi–”

Chloe yanked at Beca’s arm and shot her a look to make her stop talking. She then turned back to the other two girls.

“Do you guys want to come grab lunch with us?”

Aubrey gave Stacie a look that said she really didn’t have to, while Stacie returned with a small smile and answered for the both of them. “Sure.”

“Great! Well, uh, get ready to go in fifteen minutes,” Chloe said, trying hard not to smirk at Aubrey’s discomfort. They exchanged looks before Aubrey and Stacie retreated back to the blonde’s room. Just as Stacie was shutting the door, she saw Beca give her a silly grin and two thumbs up.

“Well, shit.”

Stacie simply smacked Aubrey in the ass and told her to go get dressed.


End file.
